starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt Horner
|image=MattHorner_SC2_Head2.jpg |imgsize=254px |birth= |death= |race=Terran |gender=Male |height= |hair=Black |eyes=Brown |faction= Terran Confederacy (formerly) :Confederate Navy (formerly) Sons of Korhal (?–February, 2500) Raynor's Raiders (February, 2500–) Terran Dominion (2505–) :Dominion Fleet |job=Second-in-command of the Cormorant (formerly) Pilot Second-in-command of Raynor's Raiders (?–) Captain of the Hyperion (2500–) Dominion admiral |family=*Mira Han (wife, technically) *Kenneth Cole Horner (brother)StarCraft II Poker Set. Blizzard Entertainment. 2009. |voice=Brian BloomBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2013.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2015.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2016. }} Matthew "Matt" Horner is a Terran Dominion admiral, captain of the Hyperion and former member of Raynor's Raiders and the Sons of Korhal. He fought alongside Commander Jim Raynor and Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk to end the reign of Emperor Arcturus Mengsk, and served in defense of the reformed Dominion during the End War. Biography The Sons of Korhal Matt Horner, the second son of a minor Tyrador IX merchant, lived a boring and safe life, all the while yearning for something more. Horner found that something in the tales of a trader working for the Sons of Korhal, actively recruiting new members. He spoke of the "evil empire" that was the Terran Confederacy and gave praise to those who plotted its downfall. Intelligent, but bored, youthful and idealistic, Horner was the perfect target and he found himself supporting the SOK's cause,Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Matt Horner. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. wanting "to make a difference."Rosenberg, Aaron (May 23, 2006). StarCraft: Queen of Blades. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0-7434-7133-6. Following the rebel group's advice, Horner enlisted in the Confederate Navy, where he excelled as a pilot. After graduating with honors, he deserted the Confederacy and joined the Sons of Korhal full time. He was posted on the Cormorant, a merchantman converted for blockade running. The vessel enjoyed a great deal of success in its evasion of Confederate patrols and its transport of men and material between star systems, earning Horner a reputation of being clever and dependable. The Great War Rebel Yell By the time Mar Sara entered its dying days as the Great War raged, Horner had become first officer on the Cormorant. The vessel was called to the fringe worlds to assist in the evacuation carried out by the Sons of Korhal, rescuing citizens the Confederacy had left to die. Horner was assigned to work with Arcturus Mengsk's newest recruit, Captain Jim Raynor. Horner quickly grew to admire Raynor's bravery and loyalty. After the glassing of Antiga Prime, Horner was part of a mission to Orna III that included Raynor and the SoK's second-in-command, Sarah Kerrigan. Their goal was to rescue test subjects and unwilling scientists from a science facility on its surface. Kerrigan assured him that the rumors of the unethical experiments and torture going on in the base were true, and explained how she would know which scientists were worth saving through her telepathy. The plan was that she would pose as a Confederate ghost with Raynor as a convict being taken in for inclusion in the experiments. Using obtained blueprints, Horner would guide them through the facility from the Cormorant. The plan was a success, with the test subjects and willing scientists escaping with the rebels, and the facility being destroyed.Golden, Christie (November 6, 2012). StarCraft II: Flashpoint. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1451-65962-7. After Orna III was Tarsonis. In the battle that followed, Mengsk used psi emitters to lure the zerg en masse to the planet, destroying the center of Confederate power, but also causing the deaths of many innocents. Horner was disgusted — it seemed to him that one tyrannical regime had merely been replaced by another, one with Mengsk at its head. Raynor, also disgusted at Mengsk's genocidal actions and his betrayal of Sarah Kerrigan, broke away from the Sons of Korhal, with many of his men following him. Of those who followed, Horner was among the first. Raynor's new armed force, Raynor's Raiders, seized Mengsk's flagship, the Hyperion at the Dylarian Shipyards. Horner was assigned to run the ship and eventually become the captain. Char Two months after the Fall of Tarsonis, Horner found himself over the planet of Char, following Raynor's command. Horner stayed behind on the Hyperion while the bulk of the Raiders descended to the surface. However, Horner was unable to wait for them to return, as zerg under a now infested Kerrigan's direction had hijacked a number of shuttles in order to board the terran ships in orbit, the Hyperion included. Unable to prevent the shuttle from docking, Horner, as per Raynor's orders, was ordered to perform an emergency warp jump, despite the dangers such a reckless action entailed. However, Horner was able to make the jump with minimal damage to the ship. After several months of repairs, Horner managed to return to Char, providing transport for the remaining Raiders. Dark Times Over the years, Horner took control of the Raiders' small fleet and many military aspects of Raynor's campaigns. Horner became hardened by his experiences, but his ideals and resolve remained undimmed, even in the face of Dominion propaganda. Despite Raynor's doubts spreading to his crew, Horner kept faith in his commander and his belief that Raynor's innate heroism would resurface and lead the rebels to victory. To that end, he tried to act as Raynor's conscience while keeping him focused and "firing up" the Raiders.Metzen, Chris; Chambers, Andy; StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-03. BlizzCon 2007 StarCraft Lore Panel Editorial. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. During this period, Horner made a stop at Deadman's Port, taking part in a poker game. What he didn't knowBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Matt Horner (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010 was that the "prize" was actually a wife—Mira Han. Horner had no interest in being married to Han and actively avoided her afterward.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Cutthroat (in English). 2010-07-27. However, she reguarly sent him information about which channels were secure, just in case he ever felt like contacting her. Which he didn't. At the same site, he and Raynor rescued Egon Stetmann, a rebellious scientist, from criminals who wished to execute him for refusing to work with them.Blizzard Entertainment. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Egon Stetmann. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-09-10. Wings of Liberty By 2504, Horner still served as Raynor's first officer. Now in his early twentiesStarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-04-04. StarCraft II Lore Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed on 2009-05-12 and his demeanor far more formal than it was previously,2007-08-03. StarCraft II Single-Player Campaign BlizzCon Preview. Gamespot. Accessed 2007-08-07. events repeated themselves at Mar Sara, with the zerg returning to the Koprulu sector. Horner brought the Hyperion down to the planet, rescuing Raynor and his men from the Swarm and making a successful escape. He subsequently briefed his superior on the greater zerg invasion of the sector.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Escape from Mar Sara. (in English). 2010. Horner was distrustful of new arrival Tychus Findlay, a convict and an old friend of Raynor. Raynor assured Horner there was nothing to worry about,Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Zero Hour (in English). 2010 but Horner's suspicions remained, especially when he found Findlay accessing the Hyperion s archive without permission.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Queen of Blades. (in English). 2010. Regardless, Findlay led the Raiders to the world of Xil for another artifact, with Horner providing support.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Dig (in English). 2010-07-27. Horner continued to be concerned with Raynor's poor psychological state. After fighting Kerrigan on Tyrador VIII to assist the Moebius Foundation, Horner tried again to counsel his friend to let go of the misplaced guilt over Kerrigan's infestation. Raynor refused to listen, as expected, and continued to find solace in alcohol. Raynor was presented with his old Confederate marshal's badge as a reminder of what he was capable of. Horner assured him the crew still had faith in him and that they needed his leadership.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: ...Who We Choose To Be. (in English). 2010. It was a tactic that paid off and Raynor returned to an effective leadership position.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after The Moebius Factor (in English). 2010 Spectre of Unease To obtain the credits needed for continued actions, the Raiders agreed to take on a mining job on Redstone III, offered by Gabriel Tosh.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Devil's Playground (in English). 2010-07-27. Tosh joined the crew and through research on his background, Horner discovered that Tosh was a former ghost. After a mission on Bel'Shir, Horner received an anonymous transmission explaining that Tosh was part of a classified operation called Project: Shadowblade, which used jorium and terrazine to enhance ghosts into spectres. Tosh admitted to being a spectre, but claimed the transmission came from Mengsk in an attempt to divide them. Raynor agreed to let the matter pass, but wasn't sure if he could trust Tosh.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Welcome to the Jungle (in English). 2010-07-27. Later, Horner received a transmission from Nova, who was revealed to be a Dominion assassin. Nova told them that spectres were mentally unstable, and Raynor was forced to choose between trusting Tosh or her.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010-07-27.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Breakout (in English). 2010-07-27. Raynor sided with Tosh and after New Folsom Prison was broken out, Horner and Tosh disagreed on motivations. He believed the Raiders' cause was one of freedom, not wanton destruction or revenge. In this he contrasted with Tosh whose goal was simply to "kill Mengsk and burn his Dominion to the ground." Raynor assured his XO that his dream of a better future would become a reality, but that people like Tosh and the former marshal weren't meant for it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: A Better Tomorrow. (in English). 2010. Raynor helped Nova destroy the spectre training facility on Avernus Station. Tosh escaped and contacted Raynor remotely. Horner watched uneasily as the spectre attempted and failed to harm Raynor with a voodoo doll in the rebel's likeness. Nova assassinated the spectre while he was talking; Horner witnessed this with distaste. After Tosh's assassination, Horner jokingly asked Raynor why he never met "normal girls."Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Nova. (in English). 2010. The Revolution A rebel informant discovered that the Dominion found something unusually valuable in their continuing excavations of Tarsonis. Horner passed this on to Raynor, who approved a raid to steal it. The Raiders attacked a number of trains and found the object in question: Adjutant 23-46.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010-07-27. The Raiders hired their old mercenary associate Colonel Orlan to decrypt it at Deadman's Port.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after The Great Train Robbery (in English). 2010 Orlan decided to betray the Raiders and sell the adjutant to the Dominion. Horner and Raynor became suspicious as Orlan delayed. This was confirmed by Han; who was hired by Orlan to prevent the Raiders from interfering with his new deal. However, she was more inclined to cooperate with Raynor and Horner, and offered to allow the Raiders to buy out her contract with Orlan. The Raiders agreed and with Han's assistance recovered Adjutant 23-46. The reunion with Han was awkward for Horner and he abstained from speaking with her, despite her willingness, which amused Raynor. The adjutant contained information proving Mengsk's hand in the Fall of Tarsonis. With the decrypted information on hand, Horner formed a plan to broadcast it throughout the Dominion. Using information given by Han, he proposed raiding the Dominion's installation and stealing the Odin, a prototype heavy assault walker, and using it to seize the UNN Studios on Korhal. The war machine was duly commandeered by Findlay and the immediate Dominion presence was suppressed to keep the heist a secret.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Engine of Destruction (in English). 2010-07-27. The Raiders traveled to Korhal with the Odin. The Dominion thought the walker was still under their control and intended to unveil it in a massive public relations demonstration in Korhal City. Piloted by Findlay, the Odin led the attack on the defenses surrounding the UNN Studios and allowed the Raiders to broadcast the adjutant's incriminating information using the local broadcast towers.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Media Blitz (in English). 2010-07-27. The results were entirely satisfactory. Dominion citizens expressed their moral outrage through demonstrations and riots against the emperor. For Horner, this marked the true beginning of the revolution after years of frustration.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Hearts and Minds. (in English). 2010. During their media raid, documents uncovered pointed to the presence of an old Dominion bio-weapons lab orbiting Castanar. Raynor led a raid on the platform with Horner providing support from afar. It was discovered that Mengsk was involved in protoss-zerg hybridization.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010-07-27. Raynor suspected that Mengsk had his hand in the "end of the world." The technology the Dominion used was too complex, so Horner suggested that Mengsk had help.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Piercing the Shroud (in English). 2010 Horner theorized that Mengsk might be trying to create subservient super-soldiers, but reasoned that the technology involved was beyond what terrans possessed. Dealing with the Devil Horner's faith in Raynor was sorely tested after the recovery of the fourth xel'naga artifact from Typhon XI.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Supernova (in English). 2010-07-27. The Raiders were unaware that the Foundation was owned by Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk. When the Foundation arranged to meet the Raiders after Typhon XI, the prince went to meet Raynor personally, aboard the Dominion flagship Bucephalus complete with an escort of battlecruisers. The Raiders were alarmed by the arrival of the Dominion Fleet. Raynor immediately ordered the Hyperion to go along side Bucephalus for a boarding action. Horner thought this was unwise. Furthermore, he sensed something was amiss as the enemy warships had not raised their energy shields. Nonetheless, he was unable to persuade his commander to reconsider. Ultimately, Raynor confronted Valerian aboard Bucephalus. Valerian convinced Raynor to join forces for a strike on Char, aimed at using the xel'naga device to deinfest Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Heir Apparent. (in English). 2010. Horner believed an assault on Char was suicidal, the alliance with the Dominion unethical, and a trap. He feared the recent momentum against Mengsk would be lost in an operation he saw as aimed solely to assuage Raynor's personal demons. In a heated exchange, Raynor demanded either Horner's obedience or resignation. Horner uneasily let his commander have his way.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Supernova (in English). 2010 Other crew members were equally apprehensive, and things came to a head after recovering the last component from a xel'naga worldship in the Sigma Quadrant.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Maw of the Void (in English). 2010-07-27. Faith was generally restored in Raynor's leadership after he beat a drunk Findlay in brawl in Hyperion s . The rebel leader was finally able to convince his followers that the alliance was temporary and removing the Queen of Blades from her position was for every terran.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Bar Fight. (in English). 2010. With the intra-Raider belligerence fading, and smugly pleased that Findlay had been put in his place, Horner was willing to allow Valerian to prove himself, rather than assume he was the same as his ruthless father.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Maw of the Void (in English). 2010 Return to Char During the assault on Char, Horner provided advice and support for Raynor from the Hyperion. He tracked Dominion drop pods during the initial landing so Raynor could rescue the landing troops.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Gates of Hell (in English). 2010-07-27. When the terrans dug in at the base of the primary hive cluster, Horner appraised them of incoming attacks. The defenses held and the xel'naga device de-infested Kerrigan.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, All In (in English). 2010-07-27. Flashpoint Choosing Sides After Kerrigan's de-infestation, Raynor radioed Horner for a dropship. Horner was astounded that the device had worked, but got back to work, informing Raynor that without Kerrigan's control, the zerg had lost cohesion. Horner sent a dropship down while also planning the best route for the Raiders to take to it. Events became more complicated when the other half of the Dominion Fleet, led by Arcturus Mengsk himself, warped into the Char system. With Valerian refusing to turn over Kerrigan to his father, the two halves of the fleet opened fire on each other. From the outset, Mengsk's fleet had the advantage, for Valerian's had taken damage and casualties through fighting the zerg. Horner ordered that the Hyperion begin firing toward the zerg, but not at them, in order to lure them away from the Dominion ships. The plan worked, and Horner sent a message to Valerian's ship, to "watch out for stray dogs." Meanwhile, the ship went on an intercept course towards the White Star, Mengsk's flagship. The White Star fired its Yamato cannon and scored a glancing hit. But that was part of Horner's plan, and with it opening fire, the zerg that had been attacking the Hyperion now closed in on the White Star. It was the distraction that the Raiders/Dominion renegade fleet needed, and they made for clear space coordinates. The rebel fleet thus warped out. In the aftermath, Horner met with Raynor and Valerian on the Hyperion bridge, describing the events of the battle. Valerian declared his intention to take Kerrigan to Doctor Emil Narud for study. Horner protested that they already had Egon Stetmann, a good scientist, with them, but Valerian maintained that Narud was their best bet. Raynor ended up siding with Valerian. It was at this point that Mengsk's fleet caught up with the rebels. Not wasting time, Horner ordered the ship's crew to their battle stations. A new battle began, and Raynor ordered Horner to set new jump coordinates. Several minutes later, Horner was able to set and transmit them, and the ships jumped again, but lost the Antigone in the process. By this point, it was clear that Mengsk was tracking the rebels through electronic devices, and the rebels would need a place to lie low while they were removed. Meeting with Raynor and Valerian (and expressing his regret over the Antigone), Horner suggested that they head for Deadman's Port. As Raynor pointed out, the Dominion held no sway over Dead Man's Rock, and if they were offered shelter, it was unlikely that Mengsk had the firepower to follow up with an immediate assault. And besides, they had Mira Han there as well. It wasn't something that Horner particuarly wanted to do, but he was willing to do it for the Raiders (though not Valerian, as he pointed out). The plan was set, but they still had to deal with the probability that Mengsk's fleet would come warping in on them at any moment. Horner already had a plan for that, and when Mengsk arrived, it was ennacted—after having its crew evacuated, the Herakles (the last of Valerian's allied ships) was sent in a collission course with the White Star, dealing heavy damage. With that, the rebels had been brought time. Time enough to head to Deadman's Port. Deadman's Port Horner got in touch with Mira, who was more than happy to help her "dear, sweet husband." At least, to an extent. She warned that the Raiders couldn't stay indefinately, nor would she fight the Dominion for them. It was decided to hide the battlecruisers in junkyards—a prospect that Valerian objected to, but Horner allayed his fears. The ships landed, and Horner, Valerian, and Raynor met Han on foot. Horner's 'wife' declared that they could now make up for lost time, a prospect that Horner was unenthused about. Han agreed to give "the woman" (Kerrigan) a safehouse, while she and Horner caught up on things. An hour later the rebels and merc were at the former residence of deceased crime lord Scutter O'Banon. Seeing that Raynor and his patient were set up, Han offered Horner a "long, long drive, to "pretty and private places." Horner pointed out that Han had promised Valerian a secure channel, which postponed matrimonial affairs for a bit. To that end, Horner headed back to the Hyperion—Han had a secure channel, only it was based in a bunker five killometers away. They would have to walk, and as Horner pointed out, Valerian hardly looked like the type of person one would find in Deadman's Port. Half an hour later, Valerian looked the part, though Horner wasn't convinced. Losing patience, Valerian pointed out that while it was clear Horner disliked and distrusted him, they could at least work together. And besides, the trip would keep him out of Han's hands for the forseeable future. The two set out. It didn't take long for a thug to try his luck, but in a shorter amount of time, Valerian sent him packing. Horner's estimation of Valerian rose a little, as he hadn't expected the prince to be able to handle himself as well as he did. His estimation of Han rose also as Valerian pointed out that he'd seen food being shared by Mira's Mercs. Finally, the two reached the bunker, meeting the mercs that had been waiting for them. Valerian was able to contact Dr Narud. Along with Raynor, they met with the scientist in a bar, where debate ensured as to how Kerrigan would be treated, and where she would be taken. The meeting was interrupted as members of Mira's Mercs turned on the group. They were able to make a break for it, though Horner took a gauss round through the arm. Raynor led them into a prefab home and took the time to dress Horner's wound, finding that an artery had been hit. Contacting Han, she informed them of an escape route that was open to them. Horner's blood loss, coupled with the mercs' use of gas grenades, got to him, and he passed out. Valerian carried him to safety, and Han's open arms. Han treated his wound and kissed him, and due to the euphoria brought about by blood loss, Horner found himself kissing back. Through a transport ship, the rebels got back to their battlecruisers and entered warp space. In the Hyperion's sick bay, Horner's artery was repaired and he was given a blood transfusion. Space Station Prometheus It didn't take long for Horner to return to active duty. Nor did it take long for the battlecruisers to arrive at their destination—the Kirkegaard Belt, a dense, hard to navigate asteroid field. Valerian explained that the belt housed Space Station Prometheus, a secret Moebius Foundation base. According to Valerian, there was a way to navigate the belt, though it would require very precise navigation. Horner refused, claiming that such a thing might be possible for smaller ships, but not ones the size of battlecruisers. Valerian pressed the point, and offered to take the Bucephalus in first with the Hyperion following. Raynor took Valerian's side, and Horner agreed to the plan. As the ships headed through, Horner noticed that Raynor was agitated, torn between being on the Hyperion, or being with Kerrigan aboard the Bucephalus. Horner told him to go to Valerian's ship—it was where Raynor wanted to be, and seeing their leader take the lead would be good for crew morale. Eventually, the ships arrived, though Horner stayed onboard the Hyperion as Moebius teams carried out repairs. Residing on the ship's bridge, Marcus Cade alerted him to incoming ships, located on the edge of the asteroid field. He ordered that the repairs be stopped, and was alerted soon afterwards by Annabelle Thatcher that the ship's power cells were being drained, and that their contact with the Bucephalus was being jammed. Nor could they contact Raynor on Prometheus. And to make matters worse, the ships were now entering the asteroid field. He ordered that Cade monitor the Bucephalus in case Valerian had betrayed them. Cade informed him that the Dominion Fleet would be on them in a matter of seconds, as they were pulverizing the asteroids through mass firepower. Mengsk contacted Horner and demanded his surrender. Horner responded by firing the Hyperion's Yamato cannon at the White Star. A space battle errupted, the Hyperion and Bucephalus buying time to warp. It wasn't helped by his inability to contact the Bucephalus due to the sabotage of the engineers. Raynor contacted him and ordered him to pull out. Horner grudgingly obeyed and got in contact with Vaughn. The two ships began moving out. Horner was alerted to Cooper's defection to the Dominion (headed for the White Star via a Wraith), but let him go. Another Yamato blast was fired at the White Star and the ships entered the asteroid field. Raynor, Valerian, and Kerrigan managed to board the ship on the way out. The ships entered the dust cloud Mengsk's ships had left on their way in. As the particles were irradiated, they were safe from the enemy's sensors, which brought them enough time to warp. With the ships having escaped, Valerian, Horner, and Swann confronted Raynor. Valerian insisted that Kerrigan undergo examination, a point to which Horner agreed. Kerrigan had accidentally killed Thatcher on Prometheus as per uncontrolled use of her psionic powers. Raynor agreed to address the issue with Kerrigan. Afterwards, Valerian recommended to Horner that they head for a space platform within the Umojan Protectorate. Heart of the Swarm Horner continued to command the Hyperion during the events following Kerrigan's deinfestation. When Raynor was lost in a Dominion raid on Research Station EB-103, Kerrigan attacked Valerian with a psionic choke, holding him guilty for failing to escort Raynor to safety. Horner calmed her down — just when a Dominion fleet warped around the Hyperion and opened fire. Having failed to negotiate with the Dominion Fleet, even despite announcing Valerian's presence on board, Horner ordered the Raiders fleet to escape. Kerrigan, however, had other plans and parted ways with the Raiders, embarking on a personal quest to find Raynor and execute her revenge against Mengsk.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Choices (in English). 2013-03-12. As she headed down to the planet Phaeton, Horner informed her that before the Hyperion had jumped, they had detected numerous Dominion signatures headed toward the surface also.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Rendezvous (in English). 2013-03-12. In the light of Raynor's absence and alleged execution, the Raiders temporarily fell under the joint leadership of Horner and Valerian. Things changed when Kerrigan discovered that Raynor was still alive, contacting Valerian on the Hyperion and pleading to find him by hacking the Dominion network. Valerian was skeptical as to whether Kerrigan could be trusted, but Horner stated that if there was any chance that Raynor was alive, he would take it. As the only person who could hack the Dominion security network to find Raynor was Orlan, Horner was forced once again to deal with Mira Han, much to his chagrin. Negotiations with Mira failed, as she refused to deal with anyone but Raynor himself. Horner then piloted the Hyperion into an asteroid field where Han ran her mineral mining operations. Only after the destruction of several of her space stations did she agree to turn Orlan over.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, With Friends Like These... (in English). 2013-03-12. With Orlan's help, the Raiders were able to find where Raynor was being held—the Moros, a prison ship. They knew it would be resupplying at Atlas Station, which would give them a chance to mount a rescue mission. Kerrigan declared that she would handle it. Horner warned her that the ship's security was even greater than that of New Folsom Prison. As Kerrigan attacked, Horner advised her to retrieve the ship's security log.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Conviction (in English). 2013-03-12. Later, as Kerrigan brought the Zerg Swarm down on Korhal, Horner and Valerian collaborated to evacuate as many civilians as possible.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Hyperion (in English). 2013-03-12.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations before Planetfall. (in English). 2013-03-12. As Kerrigan neared Mengsk's palace and wreaked havoc on the Imperial sector, Valerian requested she limit collateral damage so he and Horner could fulfill their task. Kerrigan grudgingly complied, allowing Horner to coordinate refugees as Raynor aided Kerrigan on the front lines.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, The Reckoning (in English). 2013-03-12. The battle ended with the death of Arcturus Mengsk.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Ascension (in English). 2013-03-12. Legacy of the Void Now an admiral in the Dominion Fleet, Horner was present on Korhal when the planet came under attack by the Moebius Corps. He took control of Sky Shield once it was stabilized.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Legacy of the Void, Sky Shield (in English). 2015-11-10. As with Raynor, Horner remained on Korhal to oversee the damages and aided Valerian with recovery in the aftermath of the attack.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Warriors. (in English). 2015. In 2508, Horner joined Raynor as they aided Kerrigan and Hierarch Artanis with descending into the Void to face off with Amon. There, Horner called down additional Dominion troops and helped over see Dominion movement in the Void until the defeat of Narud.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Into the Void, Into the Void (in English). 2015-11-10. After the fall of Amon, Horner reaffirmed the military's support of the new Dominion government and expressed his optimism for the latest rounds of peace negotiations with the Daelaam.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Homecoming. (in English). 2015. As Admiral, Rory Swann served under Horner as his engineer, and Jessica Hall, former Raynor's Raider, was made into one of his captains.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Sudden Strike (in English). 2016-03-29. The Defenders Conspiracy Some years into the reformed Terran Dominion, zerg were reported on Antiga Prime by Universal News Network. Horner attempted to calm these reports, stating that the outbreak was an isolated incident and that the Dominion was doing everything that it could.Kate Lockwell Twitter. Kate Lockwell's Twitter, accessed on 2016-03-22 After Terran Dominion ghosts began to go missing, Horner was tipped off by Radio Liberty to files regarding them in a secure Defenders of Man database2000-10-27. StarCraft II. Vivendi Games. Mission: Defenders of Man Network Access Point (in English)., as well as information that Agent Nova Terra may have killed undercover Dominion agents. Horner thanked them for their contribution, and stated the Dominion would look into it.Matt Horner response. Matt Horner Response, accessed on 2016-03-25 After Nova escaped a Defenders of Man facility and attempted to regroup with the Dominion, a Dominion battlecruiser took her to Horner's base on Borea. He told her that she had been missing for months, and was wanted for treason. Just then, feral zerg attacked Borea, and Horner said he trusted that she wasn't a traitor, and asked for her aid.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Loyalty and Service. (in English). 2016. Nova and her forces defended the canyons around Horner's base, thinning the zerg attacks enough so Horner's defenses could deal with them. After holding off the full brunt of the zerg attack, Defenders of Man battlecruisers arrived, engaging the feral zerg and announcing to the population that the Dominion had failed them and that only the Defenders of Man could help the people. The Defenders of Man contacted Horner, demanding he leave and give up Nova to them. Horner used the chaos of their conflict to escape the planet with Nova, taking her to Valerian. After the feral zerg attacked Tyrador IX, massive protests occurred outside of Korhal Palace calling for the Emperor to step down. Admiral Horner advised that Valerian to leave before the protests became violent.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Recollection (in English). 2016-08-02. After Valerian Mengsk discovered that General Carolina Davis was behind the Defenders of Man conspiracy, he aided Valerian, Nova and Reigel in planning how to react. Valerian would give a speech on Vardona stating that he would step down, and Nova would infiltrate Davis's compound and arrest Davis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, In the Enemy's Shadow (in English). 2016-11-22. The operation was a success, and Davis was brought before the people in handcuffs, where Valerian announced her arrest. However, just the the Tal'darim Death Fleet under Highlord Alarak attacked Vardona, as revenge for the the Defenders' attacks on Tal'darim outposts.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Emperor's Justice (in English). 2016-11-22. Horner aided Valerian and Nova in the defense of the city, and called his forces to fight alongside former Defenders of Man who were unaware of Davis's agenda. He also summoned the Dominion Fleet, and called down Gorgon-class battlecruisers to push back the Tal'darim. The operation was successful, and the Tal'darim were defeated. However, in the chaos Davis escaped on the Medusa, and fled the field.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Dark Skies (in English). 2016-11-22. When Davis made her last stand at the Cerros Shipyards, Horner organized his forces to defend the Gorgon-class battlecruisers stationed there as Davis used the Xanthos to destroy them. Horner also personally commanded the Hyperion to push against Davis's lines , clearing a path for Nova and her Covert Ops Crew. The assault was successful, the Xanthos was disabled, and Davis was killed against Valerian's direct orders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, End Game (in English). 2016-11-22. In the aftermath, Horner watched a UNN report with Valerian on the public's reaction to the Defenders being exposed and Davis's death. He watched as the Griffin fled Dominion custody, now being labeled as fugitives, and Horner asked what Valerian wanted to do about Nova. Valerian told him to let her go, for now.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Resolutions (in English). 2016-11-22. Fracturing Peace By 2512, Horner was still admiral of the Dominion Fleet. He met with Valerian when a Zerg Swarm leviathan entered the system commanded by a queen named Mukav, who stated that Overqueen Zagara needed aid on the planet Gystt, a planet purified in the Great War, which was under siege by the Daelaam under Hierarch Artanis. Horner voiced his concerns on trusting the zerg, and Valerian said he would proceed with caution. Horner and Colonel Abram Cruikshank rallied a Dominion force of marines, reapers, goliaths, warhounds and eight battlecruisers including the Hyperion, and headed to Gystt. There they found a Daelaam fleet in orbit, and the formerly purified planet was completely regenerated. Zagara welcomed the both of them, and said she could do for the Dominion and Daelaam what she did to Gystt, as she knew the two were struggling to rebuild after the wars of the past decade. Horner once again voiced his concerns, and Valerian convinced her to allow a survey team down to the surface. Horner remained in orbit aboard the Hyperion as Valerian met with her and Artanis on the surface, and the survey team scouted the planet. However, plans soon went awry. The survey team had been attacked by zerg broods, and were lured into a organic structure by a strange psionic signal. Inside their found a new breed of zerg that assaulted them, as well as zerg in sacs. They survey team destroyed the nest, nearly causing war between the factions, as the creatures in the sacs were known as the adostra, a fusion of zerg and xel'naga essence that allowed the zerg to grow life. Zagara also denied that she had sent the zerg to attack them, as well as the existance of the new breed that lured them in. Valerian remained committed to peace however, and Horner sent Colonel Cruikshank with strict orders to defend the second of the three adostra nests and support the Daelaam forces there, to even fight them should they wish to destroy the nest. However, in the end Cruikshank defied orders and destroyed the second nest before the protoss were overrun. Back on the Hyperion, Horner came up with a plan to stop the zerg from attacking the survey team as they secured the third and final nest. He jury-rigged a psi-emitter, and launched it at the zerg forces headed to the final nest. While this lured the zerg away, it also caused a group of mutalisks to grab the dropship containing the survey team and pull them toward the emitter. The survey team dislodged the mutalisks, and Valerian ordered Horner to launch a nuclear missile at the emitter. Horner did as ordered, but felt it was very much like Arcturus Mengsk to do so. Horner later brought the Hyperion to red alert when a devourer approached and launched a projectile. However, the projectile ended up being the body of the strange zerg species known as chitha, which were controlling the zerg attacking the terran and protoss forces. Horner had it sent to the lab for Doctor Talise Cogan to autopsy. Soon it was revealed the Abathur was behind the attacks, and the survey team was able to subdue him and destroy his chitha before war could break out between the zerg and the other races of the sector. With the One-Day War over, the Dominion could now begin peace talks with the Daelaam and Zerg Swarm.Zahn, Timothy (November 8, 2016). StarCraft: Evolution. Del Rey Books. ISBN 0425284735. Game Unit StarCraft II Horner commands the Hyperion in a single mission in Heart of the Swarm. Quotations :See StarCraft II Matt Horner Quotations Personality and Traits Horner has strong moral principles. He desires to make the universe a better place, and opposes the murder and torture of innocents. He always considers the morality of a choice.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). July 27, 2010 He is only a fair combatant, but is an excellent ship pilot and a decent starship tactician. He is more "clean cut" in terms of appearance/attire than many of the other Raiders. In Mira Han's view, Horner is tough in "his own rather odd and gentle way." Over the years Horner became hardened by his experiences, but his ideals and resolve remain undimmed. He is cool, collected, and forceful when necessary. People often mistake/mistook Horner's name as "Jack Horner." Unlike the assumed namesake, he hates plums. He does have a chocolate eclair now and again though, and hates rations as much as any other terran. Notes *When designing Horner, Blizzard Entertainment wanted him to be "very military". To represent this, inspiration for his attire was taken from historical fascist uniforms.Mike Schramm, Chris Metzen, Andy Chambers. 2008-10-12. BlizzCon 2008: Starcraft II lore panel. Joystiq. Accessed 2008-10-12. This would help distinguish him from the game's other major characters. In terms of personality, he is the opposite of Gabriel Tosh.BlizzLive staff. 2009-08-22. StarCraft II Lore Panel. Blizzlive. Accessed 2009-08-22. *Horner's portrait is available on battle.net for players who complete the Rebellion Mastery achievement. *It was revealed at BlizzCon 2010 that an older polygon model of Matt Horner was ultimately used as a corpse in the background of the Escape from Mar Sara cinematic sequence.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-24. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-26. *Horner's face bears a resemblance to his voice actor, Brian Bloom. *Horner is one of Justin Parker's favorite characters in the setting, per Horner being "one of the few optimists in the Koprulu sector."2012-12-05, Community Lore Discussion BlizzCon 2015. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2015-12-28 References Category:Major Terran characters Category:Terran characters in StarCraft II Category:Terran pilots Category:Terran ship crew Category:Terran soldiers Category:Terran characters of Queen of Blades Category:Terran Flashpoint characters‎ Category:Terran characters in Evolution